


[A3!]秋冬合宿-国王游戏（仿活动剧情）

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: OOC有, 仿游戏写法
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 记一次秋冬合宿玩的国王游戏（戏剧ver.）。





	[A3!]秋冬合宿-国王游戏（仿活动剧情）

**Author's Note:**

> *依然是仿·季节活动剧情！试图写了和游戏相似的对话体。  
> *CP互动倾向很明显，但是仅限于滤镜，尽量仿官方了……主要是丞紬/兵摄/万紬/誉密/丞东。但是我不会打tag我就只打leader吧【毕竟我也只是个正直善良的咖啡友推  
> *OOC是我的！

【秋冬合宿】

　　后来有评论家说，MANKAI剧团的成功，很大程度归功于良好的团队建设。立花泉苦哈哈地笑，哪有哪有。与其说是专门搞团建，不如说是日常被各种危机苦难逼上墙。从春组开始为了保住剧团，到冬组押上未来的公演对决，包括最开始的合宿也是因为资金短缺而不得不外出“修行”，连最近的比赛目的也是洗衣机。

　　虽然辛苦但很有成就感，果然没有压力就没有动力。于是又一次举行秋冬合宿的时候，立花泉不自觉地开始思考他们到底又遇上了什么穷苦危机。她还没想一会儿，结果被月岡紬和摄津万里叫出了房间，恳切地邀请她来主持国王游戏。

 

紬：果然觉得合宿要做一些特别的事情，但是左京先生又提出练习不能怠慢……所以和万里君商量了一下，就想到了国王游戏。

泉：那是？

万里：（从怀里掏出一沓纸签）嗯，九个编号，一个国王。大家围在一起抽签，由抽到国王的人随机指定两个号码演一段命题的即兴剧。

紬：因为国王也不知道自己会抽到谁，所以应该会出现不少有挑战性的组合呢。

泉：（啊！这个方法，至今还没有尝试过……）

泉：听起来蛮有意思的欸，虽然不知道大家会出什么奇怪的题目……

 

 

【第一轮抽签】

泉：那么——第一轮的国王大人是哪位？

紬：（扬了扬手里的纸签，露出一个胜利的笑容。纸签上画着一个小皇冠。）是我。那我要出题了噢——5号和7号，请表演：在居酒屋喝酒喝醉之后、哭泣着互相倾诉的两个陌生人。

泉：（意外的很正常又很有挑战性的题目……）

泉：那么5号和7号是……？

万里：（举起手里的签）我是5号。

泉：……那7号是？

誉：哦？我看看……7号是密君哦。

密：……呼。

太一：呃……完全睡着了呢，密先生？

万里：密先生，做完了表演就有棉花糖哦。

密：！……要做什么。

泉：（为什么连万里君也这么熟练啊？）

万里：（突然垮下脸带上哭腔）“我说啊、不管怎么样、就是留不住她的心……你也一样吧、呜呜呜……”

泉：（唔！突然就开始了，居然是失恋……）

密：（沉重地）“我也是啊。”（也染上了哭腔）“白天累得要死，晚上还有个糟糕的舍友，完全睡不好……”

泉：等、等一下，这已经不是设定了吧？

密：（哀怨地）“老板还常常威胁我，要是做不好，就没有工钱……呜呜呜……”

誉：我可没有说不给你棉花糖哦！（理直气壮地从身后掏出棉花糖。）

紬：（无奈地笑，连忙制止）结果变成这样了，啊哈哈……

密：（张口接住）唔、棉花糖，好吃……

 

【第二轮抽签】

泉：那么，第二轮的国王大人是——？

十座：（举手，手里捏着标了小皇冠的纸签）是我。

十座：（思考了一会儿）嗯，请1号和6号表演：在街头派发糖果的玩偶装工作人员和小孩子。

臣：（笑）这可真是有十座的风格啊。

泉：是因为之前陪椋君去游乐园而想到的吗？

十座：（视线往下移，有些不好意思）嗯。

紬：（突然笑了出来）噗。

泉：（疑惑地）是紬先生吗？那还挺适合的欸。

丞：（认命似的，无奈）……我是1号。

太一：那6号是谁的说？

东：6号是我。（神秘地笑了起来）呵呵呵……这可真是有趣呢。

十座：（惊讶地睁大了眼睛）抱歉、我没有想到……

万里：所以这才是国王游戏的惊喜之处喏。（兴致勃勃）

东：那我先开始了。（撩了撩头发，清清嗓子，蹲下来。）“拜托了，大哥哥，我可以拥有一个那个吗？”

太一：好厉害！通过改变视野来进入状态……

泉：（气质变了。没想到东先生竟然可以这样……）

丞：（看了看手，仿佛那里握住了一捆氢气球）“啊，这个吗？”

泉：（只是稍微摇晃了一下身体，就表演出了穿着布偶装的笨重效果！）

东：（眨了眨眼睛）“嗯，可以让我再给妹妹带一个吗？”

丞：“拿好了哦。”（煞有介事地）“手伸出来……好，完成了~”

泉：（嗯？这是要做什么……）

泉：（啊，我明白了！氢气球会飞走，所以丞君这是把气球缠在小朋友的手上的意思……）

东：（开心地）“谢谢大哥哥！”

丞：“玩得开心哦。”

东：果然感觉演小孩子很难啊。

丞：这种事情果然还是紬比较适合。

紬：（感慨）是小时候那回事啊……

丞：等一下、紬……

密：出现了，冬组名产……

泉：嗯，熟悉的味道……

紬：（脸颊突然变红）啊、抱歉！一不小心就想起来了而已……

 

【第七轮抽签】

泉：好像前面的都意外地擅长呢……希望这一次能够意外一点？那么国王大人是谁呢？

十座：（突然眉毛一挑，表情大变）啊！

泉：嗯？（好奇地）该不会又是十座君？

十座：（不自然地）嗯……（示意手中的签）

万里：（大声嚷嚷）什么嘛、出一点有趣的题目，你行不行啊？

十座：闭嘴。

万里：啧。

左京：（叹气）你们两个给我安分一点。

泉：不要吵架……那么十座看看，还有什么好点子？唔……比如，反串女角之类的？街上吵翻了的情侣之类的。

丞：等一下、监督你是认真的吗？

泉：随口提议啦。而且十座君会抽到谁也不一定……

十座：那么就听监督的吧。（面无表情地）9号和4号表演一对街上吵架的情侣。

泉：欸？！

左京：（扶了扶眼镜）……还挺有趣的。

泉：不会是左京先生吧？

左京：不是。

丞：别看我啊，不是我……

紬：（拍案而起，声调稍微拔高，痛苦地）“不行了，我无法忍受了！每一次都是这样，迟到，爽约，完全没有责任心，我受够了！”（扭过头去）

泉：（好、好现实的设定……始乱终弃？）

泉：（不过紬先生好像知道对方是谁？）

万里：（慌乱）“请、请再给我一次机会吧——拜托了！”

泉：咦？是万里君？

臣：（恍然大悟）难怪刚才表情变了……

紬：（轻蔑地）“哼。”

万里：（冲上去抓对方的手腕）“请相信、我还是爱着你的！”

泉：（总感觉气氛很微妙。）

东：还可以再深情一点哦，如果是要留住女孩子的心的话。

东：（轻快地）万里君没有谈过恋爱的样子哦，但是紬先生还挺熟练的。

紬：啊哈哈，是因为亲眼看过一个学生和男朋友分手的过程……（苦笑）还给她做了一段时间的心理辅导，很糟糕哦。

誉：哦，是青春的爱的火花！

太一：啊，是美好的青涩的感情！

泉：怎么突然进入奇怪的同步状态了……但是刚才为什么紬先生突然就知道对方是万里君了呢？

紬：（笑）万里君的表情突然就僵住了哦，和别人都不一样。

万里：（挫败地）果然是发指的观察力……

 

 

【尾声】

　　这个游戏做了两个晚上，十个人抽出了乱七八糟的排列组合，一度令立花泉啧啧称奇。大家最初出题还算保守，后面也开始异想天开做一些奇怪的练习，当然也不乏想要可以针对结果失败的例子。

　　“下次还可以再继续哦。”泉入梦前迷迷糊糊地盘算，“果然，春夏合宿的时候也办一次吧。”

 

-Story Clear-

**Author's Note:**

> *这三轮抽签真的是我手动抽的，我写了十张纸条，抽了七轮，选了前两轮和最后一轮，中间还有奇怪的组合，比如太一和丞，左京点名紬和太一。我也不知道为什么我老是抽到紬，这真的是意外……大概是爱吧【  
> 万紬是我的约束条件，最后第七轮抽到他们我就停手了。


End file.
